


Truth or Less Truth

by orphan_account



Series: Trace and Ballistics [3]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Gen, This isn't NSFW I promise, This was awkward to write, i can't flirt to save my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth-or-dare is...interesting.</p><p>Inspiried by Hodges actually being twelve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Less Truth

As Natalia was running a check up on the rifles that technically belonged to the crime lab, her cellphone pinged from her desk. The text was from an unknown number, and it simply read: **Truth or dare? I'm bored.**

Cautiously, Nat texted back, _Who's this?_

The reply was immediate. **Wendy hasn't given you my number yet? Disappointing. It's David Hodges, from Trace. Truth or dare? It's a slow day in Trace, which means it's an even slower day in Ballistics.**

Nat added David to her contacts, then sent her reply: _Sure. You first._

**Truth.**

Nat considered for a long time, but finally decided on asking, _What was the last crime lab you worked in, and how do they compare to this one?_

**L.A. It doesn't hold a candle to here, be it in the category of equipment quality, intriguing cases or the workplace attitude. Your turn.**

_Truth._

Natalia almost regretted her decision when she read David's reply. **Not as adventurous as I'd thought. Have you ever read Pride and Prejudice, and if so, how recently?**

Natalia smiled, though she had to admit, David was the last person she had expected to ask her about English literature. _I have, and I read it on the flight from Cleveland, so within two weeks. If I may ask, why do you want to know?_

**There's a book club I'm in. We're currently reading it, and I wanted your thoughts. I pick dare.**

_Flirt for as long as possible with Catherine without her finding out. You can ask me a truth while we wait for Catherine to get back._

**You are a truly evil woman,** read the reply, **but fine.** And so the game continued. It took some prying to get Natalia to say that she had never had a serious relationship before, and Natalia's laugh was heard clear down in A/V when David told her that the last time he was desperate enough to play this game, he was in college at Massachusetts, and he was playing, whilst drunk, with a bunch of biology students.

She was laughing so hard she didn't even notice the door to her lab open until a voice said, “Has anyone ever told you that dark eyes are the most beautiful?”

Heart in her throat, Natalia looked up saw David leaning on the doorframe to her lab. “Really, dark eyes like yours are just...intoxicating.”

She arched an eyebrow, despite the heated blush on her face. “Thought you were supposed to be flirting with Catherine, David. Practicing?”

He smirked. “Unfortunately, I still have my sense of self-preservation. You never said which Catherine in the lab I had to flirt with anyway.”

Natalia rolled her eyes, and slapped David’s shoulder. “Middle names don't count! If Archie helped you look in my records, I’ll shoot to maim.”

David laughed, and it was an infectious sound. He must've still been laughing down the hall, because Natalia could see Henry looking at him strangely.

She chuckled, rolled her eyes and texted back. _Alright, traitor, I pick dare._

**Author's Note:**

> Natalia actually never played Truth or Dare before, therefore she doesn't know what to ask. Silly woman. She will, however, always be the one to dare others to do vaguely regrettable things.


End file.
